La Historia de nuestros horribles primeros nombres
by Morrigan Black13
Summary: Esta historia surgió de los nombres de los padres de James Potter y lo que pensamos todos los participantes del canon


En la casa de la familia Black, se respiraba alegría el matrimonio Black estaba trayendo al mundo a la más pequeña de sus hijas. Un precioso bebé rosado y moreno, se la enseñaron a la abuela Vulpecula (en honor a la constelación del zorro, lo que era esa vieja arpía) que estaba en la cama agonizando y hasta arriba de pociones para el dolor. A la anciana se le había prometido que elegiría el nombre, la matriarca vio a la pequeña y dicto su nombre como una sentencia, Euphemia. Sí, es un nombre horrible, horroroso e increíblemente inadecuado. Como era tradición en la familias sangre puras se le puso un segundo nombre, que esta vez eligió su madre, Violeta Bulstrode, Dorea. Que sería como la conocerían todos.

Dorea Black, se llevaba muchos años con sus hermanos por lo que no la incluían en sus juegos, cuando quería jugar con ellos siempre decían que era una mocosa molestosa. Ella quería jugar, pero nadie no la dejaban y cuando sus padres los obligaban le decían que nadie la quería y por eso tenía un nombre tan horrible. Dorea odiaba su primer nombre, ella no quería llamarse Euphemia, ella era Dorea Black y nada más. Pronto empezó a pasar más tiempo con adultos que con sus propios hermanos. Los libros se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos y pronto supo más hechizo que ninguna de las brujas de su generación y era la favorita de sus padres pues prefería estudiar y salir con su madre que mancharse con los demás niños.

Llego a Hogwarts y para su desgracia todos en el gran comedor oyeron su nombre completo, Euphemia Dorea Black, unas risitas se oyeron por todo el Gran Comedor, la sangre Black se agolpó en sus venas y su mano se apretó en la varita. A los 13 años, todo Hogwarts sabía que sino querían recibir una maldición desagradable nunca, pero nunca debían llamarla Euphemia, sólo Dorea o Black. Su carácter fuerte y la costumbre de haberse criado entre adultos hicieron que no se relacionara con gente de su edad, así que los pocos amigos que hizo eran de cursos superiores de Slytherin, a varios alumnos de las otras casas les daba miedo. Les habían contado la historia de su nombre y sus venganzas legendarias.

Cuando terminó Hogwarts, sus padres le informaron que tenía un matrimonio concertado con el heredero de los Potter, al que sólo había visto en el castillo de pasada, pues era Gryffindor.

Llegó el día de la presentación de ambos prometidos. Dorea había sido vestida con un precioso vestido rojo que se abrazaba a sus generosas curvas, su larga melena negra caía por su espalda como una cascada brillante, unos tacones negros completaban el conjunto. Estaba más preciosa que nunca, pero también nerviosa, seguro que el heredero Potter era un niñato que se reiría en cuanto oyera su nombre.

En la mansión Potter, se encontraba Fleamont Charlus Potter, su pelo despeinado como siempre y unas elegantes gafas que cubrían sido eternas en sus ojos, habían sido removidas por un hechizo. Era un hombre alto de espaldas anchas y atractivo, con ojos rasgados y penetrantes, sólo tenía un defecto, su primer nombre. Ese nombre lo perseguiría siempre, no sabía en que había estado pensando sus padres al ponérselo y desde luego que hizo de su infancia una mierda pero no era gryffindor por nada. Cada vez que alguien se metía con él por eso le daba un puñetazo, después de todo era más rápido que un hechizo y valía todo el año. Ahora vestido con una túnica de gala, esperaba a su prometida, seguramente una descerebrada y una arrogante. Dorea entró en la mansión y Dorea se dirigió hacía la mesa de bebidas, cogió una copa de champán y se la bebió de golpe, necesitaba el alcohol para soportar el infierno que se le avecinaba.

-Si quieres te doy firewiskey, esto sólo puede ir a peor, te lo aseguro.-dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas. Era un joven atractivo que pronto acaparó toda su atención, con su sonrisa sincera y su gran altura. Después de todo ella no era bajita y le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa pícara le contestó el chico, mientras sacaba una petaca de firewiskey que llevaba escondida en la túnica, de donde ambos bebieron. El hombre se sintió impresionado porque ni siquiera parpadeara, al trago y pensó que ojalá esa chica fuera su prometida. Miró alrededor donde estaría la susodicha. Mientras sus padres no lo vieran nada pasaría se volvió a la chica y le sonrió.

-Me llamo Charlus-dijo sonriendo, total, no tendría que decir su nombre.

-Yo soy Dorea, encantada-la chica sonrió de medio lado y le dio la mano.

Estuvieron teniendo una conversación sobre hechizos, encantamientos e incluso obligaciones.

De repente, miró hacia la izquierda y vio que su hermana Cassiopea la miraba socarrona, decidió alejarse del apuesto muchacho antes de que malmetiera con sus padres. Solo se había alejado dos metros seguida de la mirada del chico cuando el Sr Potter se acercó al oído de su hijo, acababa de llegar del Ministerio.

-Ha llegado la hora de que conozcas a tu prometida, ven conmigo-dijo el Sr Potter, seguido de un resignado Charlus.

Su padre, lo acompañó a una sala donde se encontraba su madre y la familia de su prometida.

-Estimados Black, les presento al heredero de mi casa, mi orgullo, mi hijo Fleamont Charlus Potter-dijo con orgullo, haciendo que Charlus se encogiera al ver unos cabellos rubios sacudirse intentando contener la risa.

-Sr y Sra Black, encantado de conocerles-dijo Charlus, con toda la educación que le habían dado, le estrechó la mano al mago y le besó la mano a la bruja.

-Le presento a mi encantadora hija menor, Euphemia Dorea Black, al que empujaron directamente frente al heredero Potter.

Ambos se miraron anonadados habían estado hablando todo el tiempo entre ellos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que eran los respectivos prometidos con los habían oído en su vida nombres más horrorosos que ha Los padres sonrieron mirando a ambos prometidos con los ojos bien grandes. Será mejor que los dejemos a solas para que se conozcan-dijeron ambas matriarcas de los Potter y los Black.

-Con que Fleamont Charlus Potter, menudo nombre-dijo la chica Black, meneando la cabeza.

-Tan precioso como Euphemia Dorea Black-contestó el heredero Potter. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada fulminándose antes de explotar en carcajadas.

-Creo que somos la pareja con los peores nombres de la historia-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas de risa de la cara, con las manos en el pecho de él, pues se había apoyado al carcajearse

-Por amor de Merlín, ¿en qué estaban pensando nuestros padres? "Cómo humillar a tu hijo con su nombre" Hubiera preferido un nombre más normal no tenía que ser un rey o un caudillo-dijo dramático él risueño, una mano en su rostro.

-En mi familia se ponen nombres de estrellas y criaturas mágicas-dijo ella.

-Prométeme que no le pondremos a nuestro hijo algo tan horrible como nombre.

-Mmmm ¿Qué te parece James?-dijo ella las manos subiendo por su pecho.

-Me parece perfecto-contestó besándola.


End file.
